


Avalance Valentines Day

by the_gay_canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_canary/pseuds/the_gay_canary
Summary: Ava has to work on Valentines Day, but Sara has other plans.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Avalance Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! It's rather lengthy, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, I'm sorry if the format is a little weird, it will take me some time to get used to everything!

"Okay Gary, are we clear on the plan?" Sara says through the comms.  
"Yes, Captain Lance. In five minutes I will walk into the conference room and inform Av- I mean Director Sharpe of an emergency phone call in her office that requires her attention right away. I'll tell her to take as much time as she needs and that I will be her replacement for the remainder of the day." "Good, and remember Gary, screw this up and I will kill you."  
"Ye- Of course Captain Lance." The time agent replies with fear in his voice. Sara opens a portal and directly steps into Ava's office, she glances at the clock on the wall, three minutes until Gary goes in. She really hopes that Gary can pull this off. Ava couldn't hide her disappointment when she came home last week and told Sara that she will actually have to work on Valentines Day, something about training the new time agents on dealing with high-level anachronisms and all of the paperwork that goes along with it; Sara decided in that moment that she would do whatever it took to make sure Ava had the perfect Valentine's Day. Thanking herself for previously changing into her dress, she smooths the front of the dark red silk out and takes a moment to make sure that she is showing just the right amount of cleavage that is guaranteed to drive her girlfriend crazy. Sara has to admit that Gideon did a phenomenal job fabricating the dress for her, The tight, mid thigh seam shows off her muscular, yet feminine legs, and the deep v-neckline that starts at her collar bones basically speaks for itself. Slightly curled hair perfectly in place accompanied with a smokey eye that makes her eyes look even bluer, and a luscious bright red lipstick that she knows Ava won't be able to resist. One minute left, Sara places herself on top of The Directors desk, legs crossed, the signature 'Sara Lance smirk' plastered on her face, and an unshakeable amount of confidence. She is ready.  
Ava rushes into her office, and what was a look of worry on her face has now turned into confusion as she abruptly stops only a few steps from the door when she sees Sara sitting on her desk.   
"Sara wh- what is going on?" Ava asks, her eyes now wandering up and down her girlfriend's body, she is certain that she's blushing from just the sight of her girlfriend, and she knows that Sara notices.  
"Like what you see, Director?" Oh my, this woman is trying to kill me, Ava says to herself.   
"You know I do, Sara." the taller blonde replies as she licks her lips. "But babe I'm worki-" Before she can finish her sentence Sara is talking over her, causing her to stop.  
"Well good, because we have a dinner reservation in forty-five minutes." Sara states as she walks closer to her girlfriend, adding an extra sway to her hips, the only sound in the room being the click of her heels and what she believes was a gulp coming from the taller blondes throat.  
"You might want to get changed." The shorter blonde effortlessly whispers in Ava's ear thanks to the high heels. Ava attempts to reply but is cut off when Sara opens a time portal into their bedroom. The taller blonde taken back, is a bit hesitant to step through the portal, but finds herself blindly following her girlfriend when Sara just laughs and takes her hand.   
"Sara, you look amazing, but I can't just leave work in the middle of the afternoon." Ava states as she takes the shorter blondes hands into her own. "Aves, it's all handled. Gary is going to fill in for you, plus Nate and Ray are on standby if he should need any kind of back up."   
Ava looks in her girlfriends eyes, then her lips, her neck, her chest... God, Sara knows that deep necklines are such a turn on for her. That's it. She comes to a conclusion, she is going on a date with her girlfriend for sure. I mean, why should she be worried about the Time Bureau when Sara looks like this.  
"You're too smooth, Lance." Ava replies with a small chuckle as she makes her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

****************************************

"Thanks Z, I owe ya one" Ava can hear Sara saying in a hushed tone just as she comes down the stairs.

"Wow" is all that the Captain can say when she sees her girlfriend, mimicking the speechlessness of their first date. The taller blondes hair is wavy and cascaded over one shoulder, her eyes have a subtle application of eyeshadow and mascara which just accentuates their natural beauty, a light pink lip gloss that made her lips so kissable. But the dress, the dress is what Sara couldn't keep her eyes off of. Ava chose to wear a dark gray pencil dress that stops just above the knee and shimmers in the light, making her look elegant. Sara is in awe of just how beautiful Ava is.   
"Babe, I am flattered that you have been staring at me since I came downstairs, but if you don't close your mouth soon you might catch flies." Ava says with a laugh that makes Sara's heart swell.   
"Jerk!" Sara replies pretending to be offended, while playfully swatting Ava's arm which makes Ava chuckle even more.  
"The limo is outside waiting for us, are you ready?" Sara says regaining her composure.  
"You got a limo?" The shock on the taller blonde's face is adorable.  
"Only the best for you." Sara says before lightly kissing Ava's cheek. "Now come on."

********************************************  
The ride to the restaurant didn't take very long, but it's not like Ava would have noticed, she was too busy admiring her girlfriend and wondering just what she did to be so lucky to have Sara in her life. The restaurant was the same one they went to on their first date, a date which didn't go as planned but now both of the women are able to laugh about it. The driver comes around and opens the door on Sara's side, she stands by the door to take Ava's arm in her own as they walk into the restaurant. A male waiter was standing by the entrance expecting them, two menus in one hand as tells the couple to follow him. He escorts them to a private table that is slightly secluded from the rest of the dining room. Sara pulls Ava's chair out for her then takes her seat across from her lover.   
"What can I start you off with this evening ladies?" The waiter asks as he places a menu in front of each woman.  
"A bottle of your finest wine, please" Sara answers.   
"As you wish." The man replies as he walks away. "You're really pulling out all the stops, tonight babe." Ava says with a smile while placing her hand on top of the table for Sara to take into hers.   
"Yeah, well you're worth it Aves." Sara says looking at their intertwined hands.  
"This is wonderful, and I appreciate it so much, I appreciate you so much Sara. I want you to know though that I would have been just as happy to spend a night on the couch cuddling with you for Valentine's Day." Ava says with a smile while looking into those blue eyes that she has come to call home.   
"Well, I knew you were wanting to do something special today, and when you found out last week that you had to work instead, I sort of made it my personal mission to make sure that you were not going to spend the most romantic day of the year at the Time Bureau."  
Ava brought Sara's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss, "I love you."  
"I love you too Aves, so much. Now let's figure out what we are going to eat." Her voice drops an octave as she continues, "You'll need the energy for what I have planned later." Sara finishes with a wink and a squeeze of the taller blonde's hand. The last part of that comment sent a jolt of electricity through Ava, making her want Sara even more than what she already did. Sara's teasing was working just right tonight, and she doesn't know how much more she can handle before she drags Sara off to the bathroom to get her hands up that gorgeous red dress, to tease her lover just as she has been. The taller blonde pushes the filthy thoughts away as the waiter places their wine glasses on the table along with the bottle in a bucket of ice. Both of the blondes order their meals and it's not long after that when they take their first bite, they spend their dinner casually talking about really anything, but it always comes back to the crazy shenanigans of the Legends or the policies and protocols of the Time Bureau. 

************************************************

With a bottle of very good wine split between them, both Sara and Ava were more relaxed than they had been in a long while. The relaxation hitting Sara once they got back into the limo, she didn't have a care in the world right now and it showed. Sara hits the button to make the privacy window between them and their driver go up, the second it does, she pounces on Ava.  
Sara straddles her girlfriend's lap, her hands immediately in Ava's hair as she presses firm kisses to her lovers lips. Ava's hands automatically grip Sara's waist as she deepens the kiss, resulting in a moan from Sara. The shorter blonde glides her tongue along Ava's lip, trying to establish dominance, but she ultimately fails when Ava takes her tongue between her teeth, just barely biting on it causing a slight sting before easing the pain by bringing it in between her lips and sucking hard, just the way she knows Sara likes it. A guttural moan comes from Sara as she tightens her hands in Ava's hair. Sara tries to gain dominance over the woman under her, but Ava is just not having it. Sara swiftly moves her lips away from Ava's to suck on her lover's pulse point, a move that almost always leaves Ava putty in Sara's hands; almost being the keyword. The taller blonde places her hands on each side of Sara's face, forcing her to move away from her neck. Ava taking the opportunity to kiss her lover so Sara feels all the passion, all the love that Ava has for her, the want, the need. The kind of kiss that makes the shorter blondes head spin. After several minutes Ava slows the kiss and pulls away,  
"Why did you stop?" Sara asks all breathless. Ava thinks Sara is always beautiful, but she loves seeing her like this, lipstick smudged, face flushed, those blue eyes dark with lust.  
"Because the car did, you goober. We're home." Ava guides Sara off her lap just before the driver opens their door, she steps out first, thanking the man while she hopes he doesn't notice how messed up her hair had gotten in the short duration of their ride and the bright red lip marks on her neck. Sara, on the other hand, shows no signs of embarrassment, smirking as she exits the limo and knowing that her lipstick has to be a wreck by now, she hands the driver his payment and follows Ava toward their apartment. "Keep the change!" she yells out, not bothering to turn around, earning a chuckle from Ava as she slightly shakes her head. 

********************************************  
The second the women are behind the closed door of their apartment, Sara finds herself being slammed against it. Ava immediately crashes their lips together, opening the kiss, taking her tongue and exploring her lover's mouth, gliding their tongues together, both women losing themselves in the sensation. Without warning Sara flips them so Ava is the one with her back against the wall, she takes each of the taller blondes' wrists and holds them against the door, just barely above her head. Sara expertly places her knee in between Ava's thighs, which the taller blonde parts instantly.   
"Someone's eager tonight." Sara brushes against Ava's lips before eloping in a slow, seductive, kiss.   
"Mmm, you knew what you were doing when you chose to wear that dress." Ava replies while moving against Sara's hold on her wrists to attach her hands to her lovers waist.  
"I did, but what I didn't know was how handsy you would be before we even get upstairs." Sara reaches behind her just in time to catch Ava's hand going for the zipper of her dress. She takes Ava's hand in hers "Let's take this to the bedroom, Aves."

********************************************  
When Ava takes a look around the bedroom, her heart swells. Rose petals in a line from the door to the bed, then even more spread perfectly across the bed, candles on each of the nightstands, and to top it all off the room was dimly light, it gave off the perfect romantic energy. "Babe, how did you-?" She gestures to the room.   
"Let's just say that I gave Zari very specific instructions." Sara answers with a slight shrug of her shoulders.   
Ava takes the few steps to stand directly in front of her girlfriend.   
"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm sure glad I did." Ava says, her hands on both sides of Sara's face as she kisses her gently.  
"Yeah, you are pretty lucky." Sara replies, which earns a laugh and an eye roll from Ava. "I want your dress off and you laying on the bed when I get back." the shorter blonde whispers in Ava's ear, right before nibbling on her earlobe. Sara hears Ava's breath hitch and can feel the goosebumps that have surfaced, she takes a step back from Ava and winks then retreats downstairs. 

Ava wastes no time in ridding herself of her dress, and heels. Her body eagerly waiting for Sara's return as she lays on her back in the middle of their bed. With the rose petals giving off a wonderful scent and the relaxation from the wine, she finds herself closing her eyes, enjoying the moment. Unbeknownst to Ava, Sara just entered the bedroom and was now staring as Ava with a mixture of love and pure want in her eyes. The only thing that gives Sara away is when she places the box in her hands on to the floor by the bed. Ava's eyes now open, she props herself up on one arm, peeking over the side of the bed. Ava gives her a questioning look.  
"You'll find out what's in there soon enough, babe.' Sara says sitting on the bed.   
"More of Zari's sneakiness?" Ava teases.  
"Ah!, nooo, for your information, I am solely responsible for the box and its contents Ms. Sharpe." Sara replies, pretending to be offended.  
"I see." Ava says nodding her head, a small smile on her face, her eyes locked with Sara's. "Come here." She takes Sara's hand to pull her up closer, so they are now face to face. "You are so beautiful, baby." Ava tucks a piece of hair behind Sara's ear. The shorter blonde leans in for a kiss. It doesn't take long at all before both women are breathless and full of want. Sara separates their lips just enough so they can catch their breath.   
"Sara?"  
"Aves?'  
"You're wearing way too much clothing." Ava states as she drags the zipper down Sara's back with one hand while pulling the top of the dress away from Sara's shoulders.  
Sara helps her lover by lifting herself up and sliding the dress off, haphazardly throwing it on the floor.  
"These just for me?" Ava says with a snap of the waistband of Sara's new black, practically see through lace panties.   
A gasp escapes from Sara "You can think of it as the wrapping paper to your present." she says grinding against Ava's thigh.  
"Mmm, well then, I think that it's only fair that I open my present. Do you agree?" Ava replies as expertly unfastens Sara's bra and slides it off her shoulders, before flipping them over so Sara is now on her back.   
"Fuck." A half whimper, half moan escapes from Sara.  
"That is just what I intend to do, hips up." Ava says as she lightly taps her lovers hips, and wastes no time in pulling the undergarment away.   
Sara does as she is told, the second the item of clothing is removed, she spreads her legs wide.  
"Fuck, you are so wet Sara." Ava admires the view of her girlfriend spread out for her, clearly filled with the same want as Ava, just the sight of Sara like this makes Ava's core throb. "You've been enjoying yourself, huh?" she teases as she runs just one digit through her partner's wet folds.  
"Y-yes,yeah,Uh-huh." Sara replies in a jumble of words, thrusting her hips upward for more, but just as she does so, the taller blonde removes her finger, earning a whine from the woman underneath her. Ava brings her finger that is now covered in Sara's wetness up and into her mouth as she moans. Sara feels like she is going to faint at the way Ava is sucking on her finger. The taller blonde opens her mouth and swirls her tongue around the digit, locking eyes with Sara as she does so.  
"Mmm, You taste so fucking good babe."  
Sara can't take anymore, so grabs the back of Ava's neck and pulls her down into a sloppy kiss. She lets out a rather loud moan at the taste of herself on Ava's mouth. They continue kissing for a moment until Sara pulls away.  
"Ava, please."  
"Please what?" The Director asks, teasing her lover just a bit more. "I want to hear you say it, baby." She coaches as she bends down to press kisses to Sara's neck, spending only a short amount of time there before sliding downward to the woman's breasts. Taking a stiff nipple in her mouth as she flicks over it with her tongue and sucks, Giving the other breast attention as well, she rolls the pink nipple between her index finger and thumb, pulling at the bud slightly to get a reaction from the woman under her. A continuous flow of moans coming from Sara's mouth, raising her chest into Ava to get more.  
"Aves." Sara whines.   
Ava glances at her lover, one hand now gripped tight on the headboard and the other found its place in Ava's hair.   
"Talk to me baby." whispers Ava as she drags her right hand back down to where Sara wants her most. She runs two fingers through Sara's folds, and she swears the sheets are going to be soaked before they are finished tonight.  
"Please, Ava, just fuck me." Sara begs and it takes all Ava has to not immediately do whatever her girlfriend wants.   
"How do you want it, Sara? How do you want to be fucked? Hmm?"   
"Your mouth, please Aves, god, use your fucking mouth, please." That was all Ava needed to hear. She pecks her lover's body with light kisses as she travels down to where Sara is begging for her to be. Ava bites the inside of each thigh before soothing it with her tongue, before she decides that her girlfriend has been teased for long enough. The taller blonde looks up at Sara who has an eager look on her face anticipating what is to come. Ava winks at Sara and immediately flattens her tongue to run through Sara's folds, taking her lovers inner lips into her mouth and sucking on them.  
"Baby, please." Sara whines as she tangles her free hand into Ava's hair.   
Ava then takes her tongue and flicks it over Sara's clit, Earning a moan from her girlfriend. The taller blonde moves Sara's thighs even further apart, she then takes Sara's clit into her mouth and sucks hard on it.  
"Oh! Aves, just like that!"  
Ava adds one finger into her lovers core, pumping slowly. Sara raises her hips, hinting that she needs more and Ava happily obliges by adding a second finger. Thrusting into Sara with more force, she alternates between sucking on her clit and flicking it.   
"H-Harder, babe, I'm so- I'm so close." Sara says through the now constant moans. Ava knows just what to do to make her lover come undone.  
The taller blonde adds a third finger into Sara's core, and she can already feel her walls tightening, with harder thrusts, Sara is almost there. Ava takes her blondes clit into her mouth once again and sucks hard then bites down on the swollen bud.   
"Av- Ava, I'm gonna come, Oh fuck!".  
Ava's thrusts are slowed by the clenching of Sara's inner walls, she removes one finger and rides her loves through her powerful orgasm, the taller blonde presses kisses to her lovers clit, and removes her fingers when Sara's breathing settles.  
Ava climbs up to face her beautiful girlfriend, whose face is completely flushed, hair splattered all across the pillow beneath her. Ava props herself up on her side next to Sara and traces small circles all across her lovers ribcage while she watches her basking in the afterglow.   
"Hey, you" Ava says with a smile when Sara finally has enough energy to open her eyes.   
"Hey, yourself." Sara returns a smile as she wipes away the beads of sweat from her own forehead. "Babe, that was incredible. Maybe I should wear that dress more often, huh?" Sara adds with her signature smirk across her lips.  
Ava chuckles, "There would be no complaints from me, that's for sure." she says before bending down to kiss her girlfriend. Sara lets out a half while, half moan at the taste of herself once again on her lovers lips. The kiss between the two women becomes heated, tongues grazing one another, lip biting and sucking. Sara reluctantly parts her lips from Ava's, which results in a huff of protest from the taller blonde. Sara reaches off the side of the bed and gathers a few of the items from the box she previously placed on the floor. Ava is pleased to see that in Sara's hands is another bottle of wine, and a cork screw.  
"Would you like to do the honors, Director Sharpe?" Sara asks, her brow raised in question. Ava takes the items from Sara's hands and twists the cork screw until it releases with a loud pop. The wine has foamed out from the top and the former assassin acts quickly to keep it from spilling on their bed sheets. She flattens her tongue and drags it up the neck of the bottle, not missing the way that Ava's eyes go wide at the action.   
"Damn, that's good stuff babe. Here, taste." Sara says before licking the remainder of the spewed over liquid from the bottle and eloping her lover into a kiss. The shorter blonde slips her tongue into Ava's which makes the Director's head spin a little.  
After their lips part, Sara reaches back down into the box on the floor and pulls out a slightly smaller box. She wastes no time in taking the lid off and offering her lover a chocolate covered strawberry. "Oh, Sara, I love these!" Ava exclaims before taking the strawberry and biting down into it.   
"Mmm, dang baby, these are fantastic."  
"Well, relax and enjoy my dear." Sara replies with a gentle kiss to Ava's forehead before taking a swing of wine and taking a bite of her own strawberry. 

The couple eats their treats and drinks the bottle of wine, sharing everything from laughter at silly stories to flirty comments in between. Once the women were finished snacking, it doesn't go unnoticed by Ava that her girlfriends eyes become a dark blue, once again.   
"So, do I find out what is in the box now?" Ava asks with peak curiosity.  
"Indeed you do." Sara answers with a slightly lowered voice. She kisses the taller blonde and expertly reaches around with one hand to unfasten her bra. This earns a giggle from Ava. "Smooth Lance, real smooth." After the bra is completely discarded she gently pushes Ava on her back. "Can I take these off now?" Sara asks as she loops her fingers around the band of Ava's underwear. Ava responds by nodding her head and lifting her hips, helping her girlfriend get rid of her last item of clothing.   
Sara climbs on top of her girlfriend and presses her thigh up against Ava's heat.   
"Baby, you are soaked." Sara says in time with Ava's moaning at the new contact.  
Ava grinds her hips upward to gain more friction from Sara's thigh while Sara is kissing and nipping at her neck, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Sharpe." she whispers in her lovers ear before biting down rather hard on the lobe before taking it into her mouth to soothe the sting. Ava brings one hand up to pull on Sara's hair, the other most likely leaving finger nail indents on Sara's back with how long the Director digging into her lovers skin.   
Sara reaches behind her for her girlfriends hand, and pulls the other from her hair and places them above Ava's head. "If you can follow instructions, what I'm about to do will be very pleasurable for you, but if you choose not to listen... then I'll just have my way with you and you will end up wishing that you had obeyed." Sara says with a growl. A look of shock, but also complete arousal rests upon Ava's face.   
"Will you follow my instructions Ava?"  
Ava bites her lip and quickly nods her head in agreement.  
"Good girl." Sara brings a blindfold from the box and hands it to Ava. "Put this on, then lie face down on your stomach, my dear."   
The taller blonde does what she is told in record time. Lying in the center of their bed, listening for further instructions. Ava loves to show her dominate side in the bedroom, especially since being with Sara, but when the shorter blonde takes charge like this, it just does something to her that she couldn't explain even if she tried. After playing around with different kinks, trying new things with one another, both women were surprised at how much they enjoyed praise, either giving or receiving it. Another kink that took them quite off guard was the Daddy kink, but both women rather enjoyed it, and although Ava can definitely be a top and enjoys it very much, she also loves calling Sara Daddy and being submissive to her lover in such a vulnerable, but trusting way.   
Ava is tore from her thoughts as she feels Sara straddle her lower back. The shorter blonde moving Ava's hair to one side to pepper gentle kisses along the base of her lovers neck, and down her spine. The Director lets out a guttural moan as Sara suddenly starts to massage her shoulders. Sara knows that is where her girlfriend carries all of her tension and right now her purpose is to make Ava as relaxed and comfortable as possible. Strong hands work at the knots until all tension is relieved from her shoulders and neck, Ava feels like she has just melted into the bed.   
"You still with me babe?" Sara asks with a smirk on her face, almost certain that her girlfriend has drifted off to sleep.  
"Mm-yeah." Ava replies with a voice that hints she could easily fall asleep at any given moment. "Yeah... that's not gonna happen" Sara thinks to herself.   
"I said, are you still with me?" Sara asks in that voice as she smacks Ava's ass hard enough to leave a sting, but of course nothing truly painful.  
"Ahh! Y-Yes! Yes, I am." Ava gasps at the sudden action.  
"Oh, come on baby girl, that's not how you address me." Sara replies in a whisper to a Ava's ear that sounds like it could be pure velvet. Sara sends another swat to Ava's ass, a little harder this time, leaving a red mark on the taller blonde.  
"Oh Fuck!" Ava's body jolts up slightly from the sting, but God, it feels so good too.  
"Yes, Daddy, I'm still with you." Ava answers her lover a little breathless.  
A growl comes from Sara as she says "That's what I like to hear, good girl, Aves." She takes her palm and gently massages the skin where the red marks are now angry and bright. Ava whimpers and pushes her ass upward into her lovers touch.   
"Ava, do you know our safety words?" Sara asks with pure love in her voice, no role playing, just her and Ava for this moment.  
"Mm, yeah." Ava hardly replies.   
"Aves?"   
"Hmm?" Ava is on cloud nine from all of the sensations she is feeling, being blind folded makes every touch that much more intoxicating.   
"Our safe words, babe, what are they?" "You have to tell me before we continue, love"  
"Green means that I'm good, great, fantastic and for you to continue with what you're doing. Yellow means that I am getting too sensitive, you're going too rough or hard, a warning for you to slow down a bit or I need a break. Lastly Red means stop everything that you are doing this complete second including any and all foreplay." Ava says in an extremely quick manner, almost like she had rehearsed it.  
Ava waits to hear some sort of reply for her girlfriend, but all she is getting is a slight shaking feeling on the bed. After a few seconds she can hear what is Sara laughing. "God, I love her laugh" Ava thinks.  
"I swear I'm not laughing at you baby, I'm just laughing at how quick you said all that" Sara giggles as slightly pushes Ava over to the side so she can reach her lips and pulls her into a gentle, loving kiss.   
When their lips part, Sara sees the smile on Ava's face before she says "Well, you said we couldn't continue until I repeated our safe words!" Ava giggling at the end of her sentence. 

"God, I love you." Sara says as she kisses Ava once more. This time the kiss is a bit more heated as Sara glides her tongue along Ava's bottom lip, silently asking for permission which the taller woman grants, Their tongues tasting each other, a collision of both woman's moans fill the air until they are forced to break their lips to gather air into their desperate lungs.   
After their breathing has returned to normal, Sara turns Ava back over so she is completely on her stomach, same as before. The taller woman's arms stretched out to about a ninety degree angle on both sides.   
"Okay, baby girl, color?" Sara asks in a authoritative tone that gives Ava goosebumps.  
"Green, Daddy"   
"Good Girl."  
Ava feels Sara get up from the bed, she hears Sara rustling in the box then an item making a dull sound as it's placed on the nightstand. What Ava hears next sends a jolt through her body. The flick of a lighter. She hears Sara place what she assumes is the lighter on the nightstand. Sara takes her previous place straddling her girlfriends lower back/ass and opens some sort of tube. Ava listens to what seems to be Sara rubbing her hands together, a slick, wet sound reaching her ears. The shorter blonde begins deeply massaging in the substance on her girlfriends back.   
"This is an oil, I bought from our favorite adult toy store. It is meant to prevent burns, and scarring when playing with wax." Sara informs her lover as she coats the woman's entire back with the oil. "Does that sound okay?" Sara whispers in Ava's ear.  
A whine escapes the taller blonde and she bites her lower lip. Her and Sara had talked about wanting to try wax play but it seemed that they never had the time to try it.   
"Fuck, that sounds more than okay, Sara." Ava knew she called Sara by the wrong name the second it left her mouth.  
Sara slaps each cheek twice, just hard enough to get the message across. "I'm not going to remind you again, you are to call me Daddy until I tell you otherwise, is that understood?" The shorter blondes voice drops at least an octave.  
"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry." Ava says as she can feel the sting begin to subside, biting her lip.  
"It's okay, baby. I just don't want to have to punish you tonight. You're a good girl, and Daddy just wants to take care of you tonight okay?"   
"Okay, Daddy, I understand. I'll be good." Ava replies, not being able to control the blush that she feels rising from her neck up to her face. She is loving everything about this and Sara hasn't even properly touched her yet.   
"That's my girl." Sara says with a kiss to the side of Ava's temple. "Don't move, I'll be right back, I promise." Ava nods while Sara jumps off the bed and walks out the bedroom and down stairs.  
Just anticipating what is to come has Ava already undone. Even without moving, she knows that she is dripping wet, and they will definitely have to change the sheets after all of this. Ava has never had this much trust in someone, especially in a relationship. She knows Sara would never intentionally hurt her, physically or emotionally. Ava has never had this much love for someone. When she looks at Sara all of her worries melt away, even if they're having an argument, or one of them is simply having a bad day, she knows that they have what it takes to work through their problems and just thinking about it makes Ava's heart swell.   
Not wanting to scare her lover, Sara announces that she is back in the room and even makes a bit more noise walking in than she normally would because of the fact that Ava is blindfolded and well... the whole League of Assassins stealth thing. Sara places a bucket of ice next to the bed in arms reach. She climbs back on to Ava again, before she begins she checks in with the woman she loves so dearly.   
"Color, baby girl?"  
"Green... Daddy" "Definitely Green."  
The candle that Sara lit a while ago is now perfect for its intended use. She picks it up and raises it high from Ava's back. "Tell me how this feels." she says as she pours some of the hot wax in a thin line down Ava's back.   
"Ahh! Fuck, tha- that feels so good."   
Letting Ava get adjusted to the sudden intense heat of the wax, she waits just a minute before she drops a couple more randomly placed spots.   
"Mmm, you like that huh baby?"  
"Uhh, Yes, dear god, I like that Daddy."  
Before the wax could cool much more, Sara takes an ice cube from the bucket and runs it all across her lover's back. A complete contrast from the immense heat Ava felt just seconds ago. The shorter blonde continued dragging the ice cube across Ava's back until all of the wax had completely cooled, She threw what was left of the ice cube back in the bucket. The moans coming from Ava were intoxicating. Sara made a mental note that they would have to do this again... soon.  
"I'm gonna clean your back and then I want you to turn over, babe." Ava nods.  
Sara takes a soft washcloth from the box and adds a little bit of the body oil to it and begins to clean the excess wax from Ava. Making sure that there are so burns. Once she's finished she hops up so Ava can now lay on her back. Sara takes a long look at Ava. Her hair is tangled and now cascaded across the pillow and just the hairline is now darker than usual because the light sheen of sweat across her girlfriends forehead, her face is blushed, lips just barely swollen from all of the kissing they have been doing, but Sara misses her eyes. The eyes that she could spend forever looking into and never grow tired of it. She slowly reaches behind her lover's head and unties the blindfold.   
"Well, hello beautiful." Sara presses a quick peck against Ava's lip. "I missed looking into your eyes, so this, had to go." Sara explains while waving the blindfold before throwing it somewhere in the room. "It's just me and you now, no foreplay, Aves."  
Ava's only response is to pull Sara down into a fierce kiss. Ava wasting no time sliding her tongue into the shorter woman's mouth, and Sara responds by sucking on it which results in a loud, throaty moan from Ava. Sara parts their lips, and begins to suck on Ava's pulse point, not really caring if she leaves a mark. She takes her left hand and squeezes Ava's breast, and Ava's nipple responds by hardening at the contact. The former assassin then takes her index finger and thumb and pulls on the stiff bud.   
"Sara!" Ava gasps.  
Sara smirks as she moves her mouth down to Ava's other breast and begins sucking on that nipple, while flicking the other with her finger. Ava moans and pushes Sara's head into her chest.   
Sara eventually releases her lovers breast with a 'pop' and moves back up to kiss Ava. She could kiss Ava until the end of time.   
"Aves, I.. I have a question." Sara's normally confident demeanor suddenly changed into shy and quiet, Ava noticed immediately and slightly pushed Sara back so both of the women could sit up.   
"Sara, what's wrong, are you okay?" Ava furrows her eyebrows, searching for an explanation in her girlfriends face.   
"No, no, no, nothing is wrong babe. I promise. I just.. I um..."   
Noticing that Sara is having a hard time finding her words, she takes both of her lovers hands into her own. "Sara, baby, whatever it is that you want to ask me, just ask. I promise I will be totally honest with you, okay?" "You don't have to worry about a thing, my love." She kisses the back of Sara's hands.  
Sara closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath. "Okay."  
"I was wondering if you wanted to try just one more new thing tonight?" Sara asks, nervously.   
"That all depends on what it is babe."  
Sara reaches into the box and pulls out a new toy, one that Ava knows was not in their collection. The shorter blonde holds a beige colored double-ended dildo in her hands, not daring to look at her girlfriend.  
"I saw this when I was buying the candles, and I know we haven't talked about using one like this, but I.... um...". Sara closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. Ava has never seen the shorter woman this nervous before. Ava takes one of Sara's hands in her own, rubbing her thumb across the top of her girlfriends hand, reassuring her that everything is okay and that she can talk to Ava about anything. When Sara opens her eyes, she glances at the gesture of her hand in Ava's and smiles, then she looks into Ava's eyes and sees nothing but love in them.   
"I know that this is something neither of us have tried before, but I just kept staring at it in the store, and God Aves... the thought of using this with you was just so freaking sexy." Sara confesses with a grin on her face. This causes Ava to let out a giggle before she pulls Sara into a gentle, soft, slow kiss.   
"So... what do you think?"  
"I think-" Ava swallows mid sentence- "I think that you're right, it is extremely sexy." Ava squeezes the other woman's thigh. "I would love to try this with you, Sara."  
"Yeah?" Sara half whispers  
"Definitely."   
It is as if that was all Sara needed to have her desire build back up, She wastes no time in basically pouncing on Ava, pulling her into a heated kiss. The taller woman gasps at the sudden movement which quickly turns into a moan as Sara's tongue enters her mouth, exploring as if it never had before. Sara takes her place straddling her girlfriend, and grinds her hips into Ava's, giving both of them just a little friction. As their kiss deepens Ava drags her fingertips down the smaller woman's ribs, around her thighs, before digging her nails into Sara's ass and pulling her impossibly closer. Sara lets out a whine into Ava's mouth. The taller woman decides to tease just a tad bit more and raises one hand to bring it down harshly on a single cheek, a mixture of whining and moaning is what she gets in return. The former assassin places her mouth on her lover's pulse point and sucks hard before nipping at the skin there. She moves upward to the shell of Ava's ear and licks the outside of it, bites down maybe a little too hard then releases a stream off cool air as she blows on the now sensitive skin.   
"Aves?" Sara whispers in her ear.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I fuck you now?" Sara reaches between her lover's thighs which separate immediately and easily pushes two fingers into her lover, curling them when she reaches that spot.  
"Mmm, yesss." Ava gasps as her lovers fingers pump in and out at an even pace. Much to Ava's protest, Sara pulls out her fingers. The former assassin brings her soaked digits to her mouth and sucks on them, making her cheeks hollow on each side all while keeping eye contact with Ava.   
"Hmph, you're such a tease." Ava stares wide eyed.   
"And you love it" Sara replies. No more remarks can be made from Ava, because she really does love Sara's teasing. She loves being the only person Sara lets down her guard with. She loves everything about Sara.   
"How do you want to do this, baby?" Sara leans down, brushing Ava's hair away form her gorgeous face.   
"I think that it's sort of obvious seeing as I'm the one on my back, don't you think Lance?"   
"Okay, okay." Sara raises her hands in forfeit as she sits up. "I hear ya loud and clear". Both of the women laugh.   
Sara brings her left hand down to her center, gathering wetness and bringing it back up as she circles her clit. Ava watches in awe, as the woman on top of her tightens the circles on the swollen bud before bringing the tip of the dildo in her right hand past her entrance. Sara stills her right hand as her left continues moving, allowing herself to get used to the new sensation. After a minute she slowly begins to pump the toy in and out, throwing her head back in pleasure. The Director grabs the smaller woman's right wrist, pausing her motions.   
"Sorry babe, I got a little too warmed up, huh?" Sara laughs and pulls Ava up for a kiss.   
"I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten that I was here." Ava teases.   
"Oh, shut it Sharpe." Sara grins. "Lay back." Sara pushes Ava's shoulders.   
With the toy already in Sara, she lines up the other end to Ava's entrance. She takes one finger and slowly circles her lover's clit as she pushes the head of the toy into Ava. Ava gasps, already adjusting to the new feeling, and Sara groans as she feels the toy press further into her cunt.   
After making sure that Ava is ready, Sara slowly pushes the length of the toy into Ava which means an entirely new sensation for her as well.   
"Oh fuck, Aves."   
"God, this was such a good idea." Ava replies. "You look so good like this, baby." "I love the way you look when you're fucking me." 

Sara whines at Ava's dirty talk and begins thrusting at an even, steady but firm pace, the angle of the toy, hitting both women in just the right spot. Ava reaches up with both hands and pulls on Sara's nipples causing her to instinctively buck her hips harder into the woman below. "Sara!"  
Ava pulls her lover down so they are face to face, the new angle causing the toy to go deeper into both women. The bedroom is filled with the sounds their bodies are making when the dildo trusts in and out of their wet centers. Ava meets Sara trusts by bucking her hips up. "Aves! Oh, God, I'm so close baby"  
The Director places her left hand on the back of her lover's neck, pulling her into a kiss, immediately sliding her tongue into Sara's mouth. Her right hand reaches between them and begins making tight little circles on her lover's clit. Sara almost screaming at the action, she follows her lover and begins flicking Ava's swollen bundle of nerves with the hand that she isn't using to prop herself up just barely above Ava.   
Sara is now thrusting harder and faster against her girlfriend, who has her head leaned back, throat exposed, eyes screwed shut and mouth agape. "God, she is so fucking beautiful." Sara thinks to herself as she bends her head down to suck on Ava's pulse point.   
Ava is in complete bliss, she's pretty sure that she is seeing stars, Sara is fucking her so good. The smaller blonde brings her mouth to the Directors ear, never slowing her motions.  
"Come for me, Aves." she kisses her lovers neck. "I know you're close, baby. I can feel it." Sara husks Ava's ear.   
"Let go, Aves." Sara presses her finger down harder on Ava's clit as she continues to flick it.   
As if on cue, Ava lets out a scream. arching her back.   
"I'm coming, Sara, I'm coming, fuck!" The taller woman yells before her voice goes hoarse, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.   
Sara trusts are met with more friction by Ava's walls pulsating around the toy. The combination of that, and watching Ava orgasm, Sara's own rips through her body seconds later. "Ava, baby!" Sara screams, her own walls tighten their grip around the dildo and Sara is forced to stop the movement of her hips.   
The smaller blonde lands on Ava, not having the strength yet to pull herself up. Both of the women's chest and rising and falling heavily as they catch their breath. The taller woman recovers before her girlfriend, she dares not to move, knowing her lover is entirely too sensitive and the last thing she wants to do is cause Sara any pain. Ava brushes her fingers through Sara's hair, occasionally kissing the top of her head, patiently waiting for her lover to come down from her high.  
Several moments later the shorter blonde lifts her head and is met with a huge smile on the face of her girlfriend.   
"Sara, that was fucking amazing." Ava laughs and kisses the top of her head once more.   
"Damn right it was baby... Fuck." Sara wipes the sweat from her forehead. "Is it okay if I pull out now babe?" Ava nods in approval.   
The taller woman whimpers at the loss and watches as Sara slowly remove the toy from herself before tossing it off the side of the bed, not really caring at the moment where it goes. The Captain falls on the space beside her girlfriend, Ava taking her place laying her head on Sara's chest. Sara runs her fingers through Ava's air as they both bask in their afterglow.   
"Babe. We have to change these sheets." Ava says, breaking the comfortable silence.   
"Ava Sharpe, I am not leaving this bed tonight. If you want to change the sheets, you will have to do so with me laying right here." Sara replies as she snuggles deeper in the bed, making her point clear.   
"I guess it can wait until morning then." Ava laughs, lifting her head to press a gentle kiss to her girlfriends smirking lips before taking her previous place laying her head on Sara's chest, cuddling even further into the shorter woman.   
"Happy Valentines Day, Ava."   
"Happy Valentines Day, Peter Pan." Ava says already half asleep. This earns a chuckle from Sara.  
Needless to say, Valentines Day is now one of their favorite holidays. 


End file.
